wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Piekło - Pieśń XXIX
400px|right Poeci dochodzą do dziesiątego jaru, rozmawiając o Geri del Bello, krewnym Dantego, którego zauważyli w dziewiątym jarze. Następnie idą po zrębie jaru, który dzieli Złe Doły od Studni Gigantów. W jarze tym pokutują fałszerze Griffolino d'Arezzo i Capocchio da Siena. 1 Od łez tak miałem powiekę nabrzmiałą :Z patrzenia na lud i rozliczne rany, :Że mi się stanąć i zapłakać chciało. 4 Wergili do mnie: „Gdzie wzrok zapomniany :Posyłasz? Na kim czepiasz oczy w tłoku :Rzeszy, ciężkimi ciosy połupanej? 7 Pierwszy raz widzę taką chęć w twym oku; :Łatwo rachubę stracisz w mar powodzi: :Dwadzieścia dwie mil ten krąg liczy w toku. 10 Pod stopy nasze już księżyc podchodzi, :Wnet się nam kończy wolność wędrowania, :A jeszcze wiele obejrzeć się godzi". 13 „Gdybyś przyczynę poznał, co mię skłania — :Rzekłem — tak baczne puszczać w dół źrenice, :Może dłuższego pozwoliłbyś stania". 16 Wódz już odchodził; krok jego pochwycę :I w drodze, kończąc przemowy, dodaję: :„Oto zapuszczam wzrok w ciemną ulicę 19 Pomiędzy duchów nieszczęśliwe zgraje; :Może jednego z mych krewnych wyśledzi, :Co tu kosztowną odpłatą się kaje". 22 A Mistrz mój na to: „Niechże się nie biedzi :Myśl nad krewniaka duszą pokalaną; :Ty indziej patrzaj; on gdzie wpadł, niech siedzi. 25 Palcem na ciebie pod przełęczy ścianą :Wskazując kinął i groził surowie — :Geri del Bello na niego wołano. 28 Wzrok miałeś wówczas na uciętej głowie :Altafortowej stanicy barona, :Żeś go nie baczył, potem znikł w parowie". 31 „Wodzu, myśl moja zaniepokojona, :Że jego gwałtem z żył wypruta dusza, :Od uczestników hańby nie pomszczona, 34 Wzgardą się na mnie należną obrusza; :Stąd przeszedł milcząc, nasrożywszy lice, :A to mię bardziej do litości zmusza". 37 Takeśmy gwarząc przyszli na granicę :Wału, skąd zajrzeć można było w głębie, :Gdyby świt jaki rozjaśnił ciemnicę. 40 Gdyśmy stanęli na ostatnim zrębie :Złych Dołów, ujrzę jaru długą szyję, :A w niej tłum zbity w przeokropnym kłębie. 43 Lamentów zawierucha ku mnie bije, :W litość okutych, jak groty ze stali; :Przed nimi uszy rękoma zakryję. 46 Gdybyście wszystkich nędzarzy zebrali :I umieścili w jednej dołu cieśni, :Co śród maremskich, sardyńskich szpitali 49 I waldichiańskich od lipców do wrześni :Leżą, smród taki buchnąłby z natłoku :Ciał gnuśniejących w zgniliźnie i pleśni. 52 Jużeśmy zeszli po przełęczy stoku :Na rąbek, w lewym wciąż idąc kierunku, :Za czym brzask żywszy świtał memu oku 55 W otchłani, kędy bożego rachunku :Wypłacicielka, Sprawiedliwość Święta, :Fałszerzy strąca i żga bez ratunku. 58 Nie wiem, czy była na większą przeklęta :Plagę Egina z wszystkim ludem chorym, :Tak zarażona, że nawet zwierzęta, 61 Nawet robaczki dotknięte pomorem :Padały, aż się stare plemię owo — :Mamyli wierzyć za starym autorem — 64 Z jaj mrówczych rodzić musiało na nowo, :Niż ta skłębiona tłuszcza, duch na duchu, :Zalegająca dolinę morową. 67 Jeden drugiemu to leży na brzuchu, :To znów na plecach; inny się mozoli :Na raczkach pełznąć po ziemi zaduchu. 70 Milczący kroczym przez środek, powoli :Wzrokiem i słuchem rozbierając kupy :Ciał, którym boleść powstać nie pozwoli. 73 Wtem wzrok mój pobiegł do dziwacznej grupy :Dwu mar o siebie wspartych jak patelnie :Grzane, pokrytych obrzydłymi strupy. 76 Zaprawdę zgrzebłem śmigają mniej dzielnie, :Gdy strach im pana, obozowe ciury, :Lub gdy się późno zbudzą poniedzielnie, 79 Niż ci dwaj palcy krzywymi ze skóry :Dla nieznośnego świądu darli sobie :Ciało, gwałtowne topiąc w nim pazury. 82 Łuszczyli własną krostę w tym sposobie, :Jako się karpia albo ryby inej, :Szerokołuskiej, grzbiet tasakiem skrobie. 85 „Ty, co paznokciem drzesz z siebie łupiny :I jak kleszczami targasz — Wódz zawoła — :Jest tu kto z tobą z łacińskiej dziedziny 88 W kupie ciał zgniłych leżących dokoła?! :A bodaj niech twój paznokć będzie spory :I niech wieczystej robocie wydoła". 91 „Z Lacjum my oba, jednymi pomory :Skarani — płacząc, liche widmo rzekło — :Lecz ty kto jesteś, coś to wiedzieć skory?" 94 Wódz rzekł: „Z tym oto, co zeń się nie zwlekło :Ciało, pokrętne odwiedzam parowy, :Bo mi należy ukazać mu piekło". 97 Więc oni nagle rozjęli tułowy :I odwrócili się, drżący ogromnie, :Z nimi zaś inni na głos takiej mowy. 100 Dobry Przewodnik skierował się do mnie :I rzekł: „Jako chcesz, objaw im swe chęci". :Tedy się ozwę, posłuchawszy skromnie: 103 „Niechaj się mir wasz w człowieczej pamięci, :Życzę, na pierwszym świecie nie rozprasza :I przez słońc liczne obroty się święci. 106 Mówcie, co wy zacz, gdzie kolebka wasza; :Wstrętnej i przykrej kary upodlenia :Odsłonić mi się niech was nie odstrasza". 109 „Jam jest z Arezzo — rzekł duch. — Albert w Sienie :Zbrodni mej karę naznaczył ogniową; :Inny grzech strącił między zgnilców cienie. 112 Prawda, twierdziłem żartobliwą mową, :Iż wiem, jako się na powietrze wspina; :A on, ciekawy, lecz głupi, za słowo 115 Wziąwszy, Dedalem być się upomina; :Żem tego nie mógł, zemścił się i zdradził :Temu, który go uważał za syna. 118 Jam alchemiczne na świecie prowadził :Praktyki: Minos, tak słuszny w urzędzie, :Za to mię w dole ostatnim osadził". 121 Więc ja do Mistrza: „Jestże w ludów rzędzie :Lud taki próżny, jako nasz seneski? :Nawet z nim Francuz zrównany nie będzie". 124 A trędowaty: „Skoro liczysz kreski, :Niech nie zostaje wyłączony Stricca, :Rozrzutnik sławnie ochoczy do kieski; 127 Oraz Niccolo, po którym praktyka :Nastała — w kuchnię wprowadzać bogatą :Nieznany dotąd aromat gwoździka. 130 Dolicz też ową zgraję wichrowatą, :Gdzie Caccia d'Ascian wielką schedę trwoni, :A górny rozum zjawia Abbagliato. 133 Lecz abyś wiedział, kto w takt tobie dzwoni :Przeciwko Sienie, spójrz: kim ci się zdaję? :Niech twarz ci moje nazwisko odsłoni. 136 Capocchia dusza przed tobą się kaje, :Widzisz fałszerza i topcę metali; :Jeśli mnie pomnisz, a ja cię poznaję, 139 Wiesz, że mię w świecie słynną małpą znali". Piekło 29